Money's Worth
by Dancing Peony
Summary: The heat must have fried Kagome's brains when she agreed to babysit Uchiha Itachi's little brother. She just simply can't handle a jealous five year old *and* a notorious playboy. IY/Naruto. Complete!
1. For 15 Dollars an Hour

**Money's Worth**

x

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

It's seven in the morning.

Freaking _seven _in the morning—on a_ Sunday._

Kagome let out a huff. Normal kids her age would still be snuggling in their beds, knocked out well into the afternoon. So why, why, _why_ on earth did she deserve to be up so early, and standing in front of the Uchiha household, no less?

Oh,_ right._

oooooooooo

Kagome was on her way home that Saturday afternoon with a bag of groceries in her arms. Mama Higurashi had so kindly sent (forced) her out to buy the ingredients for the night's dinner. She wouldn't have minded so much in going out, but the temperature outside had beat world record. It was hot, especially since the sun was settled comfortably on the highest point in the sky.

Mama could have sent Souta—that brat never does anything but lay around and played his video games… and sneaks into her room when he thinks she doesn't know. A very unlady-like snort left Kagome as she thought about it. Souta was a good kid, just annoying.

She continued on her death march back home when she heard a small child crying. Being overly kind-hearted and slightly nosy, she paused to follow the direction of the cry. The child could be in some type of trouble for all she knew.

Turning around the corner from where she was, Kagome noted that she was nearing the kiddie playground. When she walked closer, she saw a little boy no older than six years of age, maybe even younger since he was so small. An elegant woman in a white blouse and pencil skirt was crouched down next to the crying boy, a hand on top of his gravity-defying raven hair trying to calm the boy down.

Kagome didn't know who the woman was, but she recognized the little boy right away. He was no other than the younger brother of the almighty Uchiha Itachi—which, in Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi's cringe-worthy fangirl squealings—was _the hottest, sexist, most delicious male-god to be born on Earth…_Or at least in Japan.

She didn't understand why. Personally, she found the rock star Inuyasha more attractive. But, as Yuka scolded her, "They're completely different! Inuyasha's an idol and he's out of reach."

But it wasn't like Uchiha Itachi was within reach, though. He was the_ town's_ heartthrob, proclaimed gentleman, genius, and probably the richest person in Konoha High. The seventeen-year-old was good at absolutely anything, and that included getting girls to fall for him left and right. Gentlemanly he was, however, Kagome heard that he was kind of a player.

Figures… girls were in love with him to the point of insanity. How could he not?

Hell, the Uchiha might as well_ be_ an idol.

Everyone in school knew stuff about him—his_ time_ of birth, his favorite color (purple, apparently. Even Kagome knew that, thanks to her three friends), what he does afterschool (martial arts? Piano lessons? Getting it on? Oh, the choices!), and probably even what shampoo he uses to keep his beautiful hair so sleek and silky.

Insane, they were all insane.

Kagome has never encountered the heartthrob face to face, since she was just starting her first year at Konoha High while he was already on his third, but she was glad. Just because he had good looks (and was amazing at everything) didn't mean he was all that great. He was probably a snob, like all rich, spoiled kids were.

"Can I help you?" the woman broke Kagome out of her thoughts. She forgot that she was still standing there, looking like a creepy weirdo just staring at them.

"Um—uh, hi!" she wanted to slap herself for that oh-so-intelligent reply. The woman smiled gracefully and nodded. She still looked so elegant even though she was crouched on the dirty ground. Kagome scratched her head sheepishly, "…Sorry. I heard crying and thought that a kid was in trouble, so um, I came to see if I could help."

"What a sweet girl you are," the woman praised, still smiling. She patted the boy's head (tears were still spilling out of his big eyes), "This little one was just throwing a small tantrum, I'm afraid."

Kagome idly wondered what kind of relation the woman had with the younger Uchiha. She looked young and it was apparent that the younger Uchiha resembled her greatly, but no one knew anything about a sister. It then came to Kagome that the woman was his mother. She had such a mature grace around her; Kagome felt out of place standing next to her. They both had long, raven hair, but Kagome's was a far cry from the woman's shiny locks.

Oh, she was just so dull compared to the woman.

"Is there a reason why," Kagome raked her brain to match the boy's face to a name, "—Sasuke is crying? Maybe I can help…" She hadn't meant to be nosy since the woman looked competent enough to take care of him, but he reminded her of Souta and it was almost habitual to want to cheer the boy up.

"You know Sasuke-chan?" the woman looked genuinely surprised. "Oh! You must be a friend of Ita-chan then! What's your name, dear?"

Ita-_chan_, is that what he was called at home? Just wait until she tells her friends _this_ juicy fact. "I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome… but I just know Uchiha-san from school. We don't talk—in fact, I don't even think he knows who I am," Kagome replied truthfully. She came to eye level with the boy and reached for something in her grocery bag. Sasuke watched her wearily from behind his fisted hands and blinked when she handed him a small plastic container full of cherry tomatoes.

"They're cherry tomatoes; I think you'll like them. Try one, they're actually really sweet."

Sasuke eyed them suspiciously. He'd never had cherry tomatoes before, and he was scared to taste them. But the pretty girl was smiling at him so kindly, he figured one wouldn't hurt. Gingerly accepting the red fruit, he set it in his mouth and bit into it slowly.

It _was_ sweet. The pretty girl wasn't lying—he liked it. A lot.

Kagome grinned, "Good, right?"

A cute hiccup escaped from Sasuke's lips and he nodded, going up to hug her shyly. Sasuke's mother, who had been standing there with a surprised expression on her elegant features, clapped her hands together with a wishful idea.

"Kagome-chan, was it?" the Uchiha woman asked sweetly, "How do you feel about a job?"

_A job? _Kagome gave it a thought. She didn't oppose of the idea of having a job; in fact, it'll be good for her since she wanted to earn some spending money. But why was the woman asking her? "Well, since I'm only fifteen and in school, I haven't really given much thought about it, but I do like to have something to do. I've babysatted my brother when he was younger and my neighbor's four-year-old twins many times before."

"Ah, then that's perfect!"

"Um, what's perfect?" she asked, taken aback from the Uchiha woman's outburst.

The woman smiled. "Actually, the reason this little one was crying earlier was because I have an important meeting that I must attend tomorrow and won't be home. I was going to find a babysitter for the morning, but Sasuke-chan refuses to have anything to do with the sitters. He doesn't like strangers very much, so I was surprised that he accepted something from you."

"Oh," Kagome suddenly felt special. Maybe she had a talent with kids that she didn't know about. "What about Uchiha-san?" she realized too late that she just basically addressed everyone in the family.

The Uchiha woman seemed to know who she was talking about, though. "My husband is overseas, and Ita-chan will be out for his Kendo Tournament. Our maid has Sundays off."

The Uchihas were rich enough to have a personal _maid._

So…

"So I was thinking…would you like to babysit Sasuke-chan tomorrow, Kagome-chan? He seems to like you a lot." As to emphasis his mother's remark, Sasuke latched his arms around Kagome's legs and looked up cutely with his slightly red-rimmed eyes.

"I…" Would she? She didn't have anything against the Uchiha's, she really didn't, but the thought of actually going to Uchiha Itachi's house to babysit his brother was…weird. "I don't think I-"

As soon as that much left her mouth, Sasuke didn't let her finish the rest of the sentence and started to cry._ Again._

Oh Kami, did she really just make the boy cry right after she _stopped_ him from crying? "I-no—sorry—I just…" Kagome turned to the woman to apologize, "I'm sooo sorry, Uchiha-san, I didn't mean to-"

The Uchiha waved her hand to politely dismiss the apology. "No formalities! Please just call me Mikoto, dear. And it's not your fault. Sasuke-chan is really picky…" she trailed on, "He's just terribly afraid of strangers…but I guess I'll have to force him to get along with _another_ sitter he _doesn't like_ anyway."

Was it just Kagome, or did it almost sound like the Uchiha woman was guilt tripping her?

"Oneesan," Sasuke hiccup-whispered with a sob, "D-do you n-not like me?" He liked her, especially after she gave him what he now proclaim as his most favorite thing in the world, so why didn't she like him enough to play with him tomorrow?

Crud, even the _kid_ was guilt tripping her now. Maybe she should just agree to babysit him, for Kami's sake. Uchiha Itachi wouldn't even be there… so what was she so nervous about? There was an eerie feeling in her stomach, begging her not to do it. _ Sasuke might be a handful, _she tried telling herself.

"You know, I can pay you fifteen dollars an hour for the inconvenience…" Mikoto hinted offhandedly.

The Uchihas were also rich enough to pay her _double_ the minimum wage.

"I…" That eerie feeling was kicked out as her mind took over. Curse her good heart, Sasuke's cute pout, and the lure of actually having money to put in her otherwise empty piggybank. "I'll do it, Mikoto-san," she sighed.

"Thank you so much, Kagome-chan!" Mikoto gave a soft squeal, scribbling down the address and phone number on a piece of paper before handing it to the girl, "I'll see you tomorrow at seven in the morning!"

"S-seven?!" Oh, curse her for getting herself into this mess.

* * *

**A/N:** This will be a twoshot. I know I should probably be working on Decoding right now (and I am 50% done!) but I promise this won't take long. I actually already have the whole story written out and posted—though on a different site (asianfanfics) and it featured different people—and it was a story I originally wrote because looking at a picture of Itachi inspired me. Silly, but it happened. Now I'm reposting the story with some changes and this time with Itachi, Sasuke, and Kagome thrown in the mix for all you IY/Naruto lovers.

Ages are altered to make this AU work, btw.

Now, you've endured my story this far, how about a review?


	2. Final: The Devil

**Money's Worth**

x

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

It only took one ring of the doorbell when the door swung open.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome found herself enveloped in a bone crushing hug by the chirpy Uchiha. How could she be so _happy_ this early in the morning? "Come in! Sasuke-chan is still sleeping, so just relax and familiarize yourself around the house."

Mikoto led Kagome inside and pointed around the house. "Help yourself to anything in this house, dear. There's food in the fridge and TV in the living room… I'll hopefully be back around two… Let's see…" she rambled on.

If Kagome thought house looked beautiful on the outside, the inside was a whole new story. It was as if she walked into a portal and went back in time; the interior was designed to be traditional and slightly old-fashioned with light wooden floorboards. Artifacts that Kagome imagined must have cost a few pretty pennies stood on wooden stands along the expansive corridor. The house was well lit-up by the many windows and if she were to swipe a finger across any of the furniture, not a speck of dirt would be found.

There were impressive paintings hanging around different walls, but the one that caught Kagome's attention was the family painting along the wall where the giant staircase curved up against.

Mikoto was smiling, holding onto a bundle which Kagome presumed was Sasuke, and standing next to her was an older male who could only be the Uchiha Head. He had on a firm no-nonsense expression, and Kagome could just imagine him as a strict father. A boy stood between the couple, a small, cute smile plastered on his face.

_Uchiha Itachi_.

She estimated he must have been around twelve at that time, if Sasuke was a newborn. There was no significant change in appearance about the Uchiha except perhaps the air of innocence that surrounded him in that painting.

"He's quite the looker huh? Just like his father."

Mikoto was standing next to her, admiring the painting herself. It took Kagome a second to realize who the woman was talking about. To say who Itachi looked like more, she would have definitely said his mother. The Uchiha Head had a more masculine jaw-line and darker complexion. Itachi's features were softer, like his mother, and he had _very_ fair skin.

One thing for sure, though, the two sons were lucky to inherit _all_ of their parent's good genes.

"He is," Kagome found herself answering unconsciously. She missed the mystifying glint that sparkled within Mikoto's onyx orbs.

"I should take my leave now," Mikoto said, "take care of my little Sasuke-chan, please. It's very rare for him to be attached to someone other than his brother. Oh… I bet Ita-chan will like you very much, too!"

Uchiha Itachi was on a league of his own… why would he bother with her? Though, Kagome didn't bother to tell the older women otherwise.

"'Gome nee-san?" a little voice whispered. She turned around and found a small raven head peeking out from the top of the stairs. Mikoto's face lit-up at the sight of the little Uchiha and hugged him when he came down. She plastered him with kisses.

"You be good to Kagome-chan, okay? I'll be back in the afternoon."

Sasuke tried to act tough from his mother's kiss attack and just nodded.

oooooooooo

Kagome never intended spend the next two hours listening to Sasuke talk about his brother. The little Uchiha sure could talk—and he knew a surprising amount of knowledge about his family history. He was quite proud about the fact that his family came from a long line of ninja masters in the feudal times, and top-of-the-line ones at that. But that wasn't what tripped Kagome the most.

The kid_ really_ had a brother complex.

He boasted about how great his older brother was (and she suspected that he didn't intend to stop any time soon). Sasuke made it a mission to show her all of the awards Itachi has ever won—from Spelling Bee King in elementary school to first places in piano competitions in middle school, and lining along the top shelf are the numerous Kendo championships he won in high school.

No wonder Sasuke looked up to the older Uchiha so much. In his eyes, Itachi was undefeatable. She just hoped that little Sasuke learns only the good—because if the rumors around school were accurate, she didn't want him to end up as a profound player.

"Let's go to the park!" Kagome suddenly said; she hoped it'll be a little break from all the 'Itachi-goodness.'

oooooooooo

He didn't fancy the fact that he had to wake up so early in the morning just to come train an extra two hours before the actual tournament. He countered Yugao's attack with a swing at her stomach, but being his trainer for years, she blocked it just as easily.

He knew all of this was just extra practice to make sure he wins the final round today, but he had nothing to worry about.

He will win, just as he did for the past three years on multiple tournaments. Each year his opponents gets weaker, it was pathetic.

Yugao lowered her wooden sword. "Something on your mind, Itachi?"

"Hn." Kendo, along with his numerous activities, were boring and only proved to consume energy.

He'll need some entertainment later...

oooooooooo

"Higher!" Sasuke squealed as he soared through the air. His sitter laughed and pushed a little harder, sending him higher as he wished.

He was having a blast—and he really, really, really liked Kagome. She was so different from his last sitter. Whatever_ her _name was, she barely made any effort to play with him because all she was interested in was what the Uchiha home had to offer. She didn't steal anything, not under Sasuke's watch, but she wasn't beneath trying to sneak into his dear big brother's room.

He sure made a fool out of her that day—she went home crying, after he'd "accidentally" knocked down and broke an expensive crystal sculpture and made it appear that _she_ did it. That sitter never offered to babysit him again, just like all the other ones.

It didn't matter anyway; he hated them because they weren't nice to him like Kagome was.

The swinging slowed a bit and Sasuke wanted to go higher, but his stomach growled rather loudly. He heard Kagome giggle from behind him and he blushed. "Let's go home and I'll make you a sandwich, okay?" Kagome smiled, "I'll add some tomatoes!"

Yes, Kagome was far better than the other sitters.

As Kagome took his little hand in hers, Sasuke suddenly remembered what Itachi had told him one time when he saw his mother and father kissed. He motioned for her to lean down to his level, which she did with a curious smile.

_"__If you love someone, one way to show it would be by a kiss."_

And that was exactly what he did.

Kagome was taken completely by surprise as Sasuke's small lips left hers. _I saved my—he just—wha— _She was sure she was pulling her 'wtf' face, but she was too shocked to care. Her _first kiss_—the kiss she's treasured and saved for fifteen years—was taken by a_ five year old._

"'Gome nee-san?"

Sasuke cocked his head, looking at her like he didn't know why she was wide-eyed and petrified. Okay, so it was just a kiss… Sasuke was just a small child… that kiss didn't have to count… right?

Right.

"I'm fine!" Kagome chirped, albeit a bit forced, pulling on the boy's hand gently.

Sasuke fell fast asleep shortly after he'd eaten. Kagome sighed; Sasuke was a good kid and she really liked the boy, but after the whole kiss fiasco, she felt weird around him.

How silly was that? He was only five for Kami sakes!

The boy stirred a bit when Kagome lifted him up in her arm (he was surprisingly light!) and walked him up the stairs. The doors were all identical upstairs, but she managed to get Sasuke's room right on the first try.

She sighed, setting Sasuke down on his navy colored bed and closed the door. At the stairs, she heard a commotion coming from the living room and tensed up. Mikoto-san shouldn't be home this early—_A thief? _She grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, which happened to be one of Itachi's piano trophies. Silently creeping down the stairway, she made her way to the entrance of the living room. There was a blur, and suddenly she found herself unable to breathe.

"Who… are you?"

Tired onyx eyes gleamed, and Kagome swore it turned red for a split second. She tried to answer, but the hand on her throat didn't loosen its grip and she coughed. "Ghet—if uf-hme!" The hand left and she took in all the air she could.

"What the hell!" she said after she recovered, glaring right at… Uchiha Itachi.

"Are you the new maid?" he asked casually, as if he didn't just tried to choke the living daylights out of her. She couldn't believe it.

"For your in-for-ma-tion," Kagome huffed, poking a finger on his chest to emphasize each syllable, "I am Sasuke's babysitter! Mikoto-san hired me—and I do not appreciate being choked half to death and then be called a 'maid!'"

Itachi blinked at her outburst, but let his suspicions down. Then suddenly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her rather forcefully to the sofa. Kagome struggled to get her hand back, and when he let go, she found herself losing balancing and landed on the sofa on her butt.

"I didn't realize," Itachi said, a devious smirk crossing his chisel features, "I'm sorry,_ ojou-san._ Let's start over."

Both of his arms were trapping Kagome between himself and the sofa. A light blush dashed across her cheeks. The Uchiha was making her weak—her insides were actually turning to a big pile of goop! Was this what Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi felt when they spoke of him?

_No! _

She will _not_ succumb to the player!

"You—stop trying to seduce me you freak!" Kagome pushed his body away from her as hard as she could. She raked her brain for any possible escape routes; he was making her _so_ uncomfortable.

"Why, are you being seduced?" Itachi countered. She looked about in high school, so maybe she was a first year? He couldn't remember seeing her face around, however. He hadn't exactly expected to come home to find a petite girl possibly trying to knock him out with one of his own trophies. It had been quite a hilarious sight; he had seen the raven haired girl on top of the stairs long before she even heard him.

"O-of course not!" She sounded slightly unsure.

Itachi found it amusing that the girl was actually afraid of him—so she's heard of his 'reputation.' He wasn't really planning on doing anything to her, but it was fun watching her squirm with such a fiery spirit.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you!"

"Because you're babysitting my brother, no?" it was a lame excuse, but he knew it would work, "I have the right to know—you can tell me…" he gave her a meaningful look and just now noticing the nice warmth that she radiated. The sofa was soft under his hands as well. Had it always been this comfortable looking? "…Or I can force it out of you."

"Kagome!" Kagome squeaked, "Higurashi Kagome! There! Happy now?" She saw his head bob slightly and wondered if he was happy enough with the response to give her some personal space, but his arms suddenly gave out and he lurched forward onto her. "H-hey!"

Itachi just stayed with his head on her shoulder, in an awkward half-sitting, half leaning position. Kagome blinked and realized that…

He fell _asleep._

oooooooooo

...Her legs were falling asleep.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Well, even if she did, she wouldn't be able to move anyway. Itachi's head had slid from her chest after she tried to love and instead found a comfortable spot on her thigh.

She ran a hand through the sleeping male's hair that had fallen out of its loose ponytail. It was as soft as it looked, softer than her own hair. _What the hell, not fair!_ She pouted; everything he did and had was better than her and everyone else. He was like a programmed robot!

But, as he slept, he reflected a worn out little boy. It looked like the Uchiha had a rough morning—she remembered Mikoto-san mentioned something about a Kendo Tournament...

Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Kagome traced the stress lines that ran down from his tear ducts to his cheeks with her eyes. He looked exhausted.

She knew it wasn't just the tournament that tired him; it was also everything else. She realized that he was so good at everything because he _pushed_ himself to be the best. She was willing to bet that he didn't have much of a childhood. Stripped of all his titles he was only a teenager, much like herself.

Maybe deep down, that innocent child was still there.

And deep, _deep_ down, Kagome kind of admired him.

"'G-Gome nee-san..?"

Kagome looked up and saw Sasuke, just awakened from his nap and looking back from her to his brother with disbelief.

"What are you doing..?" He looked as if he was about to cry. One couldn't blame Sasuke—just when he thought he'd established a bond between him and Kagome, _just him and her,_ she just turns to his brother faster than a snap of the of finger.

"Oh! You're awake!" Kagome smiled brightly. Did she not have the slightest bit of guilt? She was just like the others, she— "I'm sorry Sasuke... I was going to make you a snack for when you wake up, but your brother came home and kinda dropped dead on top of me... Is he always like this?"

He could tell Kagome was being sincere, and she looked rather uncomfortable with his brother on her. Sasuke suddenly got very angry at the big brother he so dearly idolized. Itachi was his idol, someone he looked up to, and someone he wanted to surpass one day. He can accept the fact that he was doomed to never be as good as Itachi in his father's eyes... He can accept that Itachi got everything he wanted effortlessly... But he won't accept and won't let him take _his_ Kagome away.

With that in mind, he ran over to Kagome and took a hold of her hand. "Come on," he tugged, trying to get her to leave Itachi.

The sleeping male chuckled, making Kagome blinked in surprise. _He's awake..?_

His eyes slowly opened as a smirk made its way across his face, "You're taking her away so soon, Sasuke? She was a good pillow... Ah, and thanks for the head massage."

Kagome squeaked, "Y-you were awake this whole time?!"

"I'm sensitive to any slight movement or noise... So yes... I was awake after you decided to play with my hair. Though you should add a bit more force to the massage next time."

Oh, she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy!

"Stay away from my 'Gome nee-san!" Sasuke growled and glared hatefully—it was a pretty impressive feat done by a five year old. But why was he being so hostile?

Kagome suddenly widened her eyes when realization hit her.

Uchiha Sasuke, the five year old with the largest big brother complex big enough to outweigh an elephant, was jealous of said big brother. And Itachi knew that and was provoking him, making the little Uchiha madder.

_Sadist, _Kagome thought_._

"I think she likes being my pillow."

"No she doesn't! She doesn't like you!"

"Hn?" He tone was playful as he took ahold of Kagome's other arm. Sasuke looked like he was about to kick his brother.

Kagome pushed the older Uchiha out of the way with force. _This was a world war about to happen!_ "Okay, okay! First of all, I do not like to be your pillow," she pointed at Itachi rather accusingly "second, I did not massage your head while you were sleeping—my hand _grazed_ across your hair! And third, stop making your brother mad you, you big meanie!"

Itachi's smirk grew wider as Kagome tried to stalked past the tall him in a huff. He grabbed a hold of her arm once again and whispered something in her ear.

"Do you know what will make him madder?"

Kagome turned to tell him that she didn't care because she wasn't going to let him, but his lips were on hers before she uttered another word.

His lips were so, _so_ soft...

"You're welcomed to come back any time you feel like being my pillow again, sweetheart," Itachi said after what felt like ten years to Kagome. He left her too stunned to move, and he chuckled, patted the fuming (and on the verge of crying) Sasuke on the head before sauntering up to his room.

Kagome screamed.

_I just got kissed by __Uchiha Itachi!_

Forget about anything she thought about him bring admirable, anything thoughts about him possibly being a good guy.

He was the absolute _worst_... when he wasn't tired or sleeping.

She felt like a zombie... Then Sasuke declared something rather bold at the top of his lungs that snapped her out of the starry trance.

"ONE DAY I WILL BEAT YOU AT—AT KENDO! _AT EVERYTHING!_ YOU STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME BECAUSE KAGOME IS MINE! MINE ONLY! I _HATE_ YOU ITACHI!"

Kagome slapped a hand over her face. She perhaps just started feud a between two loving brothers (or at least Sasuke loved his brother) in just half a day. Flattered she was that the little Uchiha liked her so much, the events that followed were just...

First Sasuke stole her first kiss—she decided to pretend that never happened, so she was starting on a clean slate...

And then _Uchiha_ freaking _Itachi_ stole it again.

She knew she should of trusted her gut feeling. Damn everything to hell—damn that fifteen dollars an hour.

It was _so_ not worth it.

* * *

**A/N: **Tada, this is the next and final chapter of Money's Worth! I would of had this chapter out yesterday, but I ended up changing more than just a couple of scenes from the original copy... so this is all written from scratch (excuse any spelling errors). I'm not _too_ confident in the result... but I love all the response I got! Thank you guys!

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think ^_^


End file.
